Understanding the structure of PrPSc and its strain variation has been one of the major challenges in prion disease biology. To study the strain-dependent conformations of PrPSc, we purified proteinase-resistant PrPSc (PrPRES) from mouse brains with three different murine-adapted scrapie strains (Chandler, 22L, and Me7) and systematically tested the accessibility of epitopes of a wide range of anti-PrP and anti-PrPSc-specific antibodies by indirect-ELISA. We found that epitopes of most anti-PrP antibodies were hidden in the folded structure of PrPRES even though these epitopes are revealed with guanidine-denaturation. However, reactivities to a PrPSc-specific conformational C-terminal antibody showed significant differences among the three different prion strains. Our results provide evidence for strain-dependent conformational variation near the C-termini of molecules within PrPSc multimers.